Song Challenge
by Built on the Horizon
Summary: Writing challenge: 10 drabbles written on songs shuffled on Ipod library.


**Song Challenge**

Rules of the Game:

1. Think of a fandom/pairing/character/episode etc.

2. Set your Ipod to shuffle.

3. For each song, write. Stop when the music ends, no cheating.

4. Do this 10 times.

5. Post

You're all I have –Snow Patrol

The Doctor sat on the ledge, staring blindly at the bustle of movement below him. It was so different here. He had no TARDIS, no travelling, not Time.

He had nothing but the constant pressure and warmth of Rose's hand in his, and it felt like home.

It's clear now. She's all he has. She's all he ever needed.

And there is no way he's going to let go. He's going to hold on for all his worth.

He wasn't scared, not at all, he used to be frightened of being trapped, now, he guessed, trapped with Rose, not so bad.

* * *

Vindicated –Dashboard Confessional

Jack's tortured mind has never seen something like this before. She looked like hope, spinning slowly in the air above London in the Blitz.

He changed. God help him, he was only with her for a few precious minutes and already cleaning up.

He tried, he tried so hard to make himself right for her. But seeing her grasp the Doctor's hand and look at him like that, all he wanted to do was slip away and disappear.

He suddenly saw how flawed he was.

* * *

Rock You Like a Hurricane –Scorpions

Rose had seen many things while travelling with the Doctor. Ghosts, Cybermen, Daleks, Zombies, she thought she saw it all.

'You're telling me this house is actually haunted?' she looked at the Doctor. 'As in, ghosts, not gas monsters.'

The two brothers glanced over at her.

'What kinds of things do you hunt?' Dean asked her, toning down the music.

'We don't _hunt_.' The Doctor spat back.

'You're taking this pretty well.' Sam corrected.

'This is nothing.' Rose assured them. 'You should have seen us orbiting a black hole, on a planet called Hell.'

Sam's eyebrows rose.

* * *

I Turn Everything Over –Switchfoot

'The moral high ground is mine!' the Doctor exclaimed.

'Heard that one before.' Rose muttered. 'And the situation ended pretty badly, if I recall correctly.'

'I had to be noticed eventually.' The Doctor reminded her. 'Person as clever as me, appearing out of nowhere. People are going to get curious.'

'I thought Torchwood took car of all that.'

'Britain isn't the only country, you know.'

'Yeah, but come on! Australia?'

* * *

Come Together- Michael Jackson remake

'Hey, Rose.' The Doctor said one day. 'You know those bad movie remakes?'

'Uh-huh.' Rose answered from her desk.

'I think that's what this world is like.'

Rose dropped her paperwork. 'That's a little harsh.'

'Cut me some slack, I spent my entire life in the other universe. This is all new for me.' The Doctor defended.

'You know, that's not a great claim to fame.' Rose laughed.

'No, no, no. I've got it!' the Doctor exclaimed. 'It's not like a remake! It's like a completely different band trying to do a cover of another band's song! They'll never get it right, so they should just be original, huh?'

* * *

Mustang Sally –The Commitments

The Doctor shuffled on his feet, hoping Rose would turn up soon.

The park was loud and busy, but the road was relatively quiet.

The loud roar of an engine caught his attention. A royal blue mustang rolled around the corner, Rose smirking at him through the windshield.

'Can't travel?' she asked him through the passenger window as she pulled up beside him. 'Who said?'

The Doctor grinned and slid into the seat, pushing on a pair of sunnies.

'Let's ride.'

* * *

I Want to Hold Your Hand –The Beatles

The Doctor let Rose drag him to a "blast from the past" party only because he hadn't been able to dress up for a while.

They were dancing on the dance floor for a while, laughing and smiling when the song changed. Classic Beatles.

The Doctor grinned wildly, mouthing the words back to her.

'I wanna hold your hand; I want to hold your hand.' He grabbed her hand, spinning her around under his arm.

Rose laughed, swimming to the beat, dancing across the floor until they eventually got applauded.

Rose blushed furiously at the display, but the song very soon became Their Song.

* * *

Uptown Girl –Billy Joel

Rose was always a very low maintenance girl. Tea, fluffy bed and comfy clothes was all she really needed to be happy, needless to say, seeing her fret about playing hostess for Pete's parties always made the Doctor laugh. Not that he didn't mind seeing her in that elegant cocktail dress.

'There's a reason I spend most of my time in the Torchwood basement.' She hissed at her father, smiling fakely at the guests.

'And that reason is now standing across the room, talking to the President.' Pete replied.

Rose glanced over. She really didn't mind seeing the Doctor in a tux.

* * *

Behind Those Eyes –3 Doors Down

Martha never missed it. The quick flash of hurt that drifted across his face now and then, but then his mask of confidence was firmly back in place within moments.

900 years old. He must get lonely.

But this wasn't loneliness. This was soul wrenching pain only caused by a broken heart.

They say eyes are the window to the soul, but there was always something behind his eyes.

He tried to be cheerful, smiling and laughing and joking, but behind his eyes, there was always a different story.

* * *

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs –Fall Out Boy

Jack felt that, all things considered, he was doing pretty well. I mean, come on, there weren't many over 200 year olds with looks as good as his.

Well, maybe one, someone much, much older, but he wins by default.

Still, could be worse. He had a team, and a mission and a job to do. And with what they do, it's no wonder he's getting the odd grey hair, so cut him some slack.

They told him this job would send him grey, but hell, his life was doing that enough already.

So, he's doing alright. All things considered.

* * *

I hope you liked that little peek into my music library from a year ago.

Which one did you like best? Please review!


End file.
